Teleminder
by Glitchet
Summary: The villains are taking full advantage of the symbol of peace being retired. There are villains who are attacking smaller schools, because of this the schools are shutting down their heroics division. Holi only wants to to be a hero and she get the chance when three heroes come to her door. She has a chance to chase her dream and to find her soulmates.
1. Chapter 1

Schools are being attacked across Japan, the main targets are the schools who have hero courses. The media is not saying very little about because the schools are either too small to take much notice or the school had enough time to play interference. Or that is what I was thinking when the principal tells all the hero course students that they are shutting down the course. From what he says there are a few other schools doing the same thing in hopes of protecting the rest of the students. They don't seem to have much choice since the schools don't have security as good as UA. They would finish the semester, but the students will either transferred to another hero course at a different school or they will join the rest of the school in general education.

That was three weeks ago, and the end of semester is in two weeks. So here I am sitting in my room looking at another rejection letter from another hero course school, claiming that they are shutting down. That is the fourth one I've gotten. There are three other rejection letters on my desk claiming they are too full as it is. I had applied to UA, but I have low hopes for that. I may be at the top of the class for both academics and hero training, but I'm not the only one to try and send a request to UA.

With a sigh I tossed the letter on top of the messy desk. I leaned back and looked at the ceiling. Will I have to give up my dream? A beep from my phone pulls me away from the depressing thought.

Group Chat:  
 **Risingchaos** : Guess what guys!

 **Dodgerass** : What?!

 **Pyrowhat?** : Don't tell me the school was attacked again!  
 **Pyrowha** t **?** : I don't think I could handle the humiliation.  
 **Dodgerass** : I know we have been attacked three different times in the past month!  
 **Risingchaos** : No! UA is only taking in 10 students!

My jaw dropped. I quickly typed a response.

 **Teleminder** : What?! I wasn't sure if they would let anyone in because of the increase in attacks.  
 **Dodgerass** : Same.

 **Dodgerass** : I envy the ones to get in.  
 **Pyrowhat?** : Same.  
 **Risingchaos** : The best part is that they are going to everyone house to talk to the students and their parents!  
 **Risingchaos** : Eraserhead, All Might and Vlad King are the ones visiting!  
 **Pyrowhat?** : No way!  
 **Teleminder** : How do you know this? If this a rumor you heard from that gossip website I will personally kick your ass.  
 **Dodgerass** : OHHH.  
 **Dodgerass** : If you do can I watch.  
 **Dodgerass** : It is always fun to watch you beat the shit out of people. Especially Drail. 

Dots were blinking by Risingchaos for a good thirty seconds. 

**Pyrowhat?** : Dude I can feel the angry presence from here.  
 **Pyrowhat?** : You better answer or you will have to kiss your ass goodbye. 

Silence, then: 

**Risingchaos** : They were just here asking me questions about what kind of hero I want to be and about all the attacks. They were also asking about my soulmate. Then they asked about you Holi! They asked if I knew you and what kind of person you were! Then they told me that I am going to UA in the fall! 

There was silence while the other three comprehended what they were reading. It took me longer to understand before I could respond. 

**Dodgerass** : WHAT!  
 **Pyrowhat?** : WHAT!  
 **Dodgerass** : YOU GOT INTO UA! AND THEY WERE ASKING ABOUT HOLI!  
 **Pyrowhat?** : I understand why they would want Holi but why you?!  
 **Risingchaos** : Hey!  
 **Risingchaos** : Holi you ok?  
 **Risingchaos** : I was expecting a call or for you to start blowing up the chat.  
 **Pyrowhat?** : I bet she fainted.  
 **Dodgerass** : She is to badass to faint.  
 **Dodgerass** : Right?  
 **Dodgerass** : Holi?  
 **Teleminder** : I can't believe you got into UA! And why were they asking about me. I haven't gotten my letter saying I'm in or not.  
 **Pyrowhat?** : She's alive!  
 **Risingchaos** : 30 min. ago give or take.  
 **Risingchaos** : they might be at your house soon. 

When I read the last response, I dropped my phone and ran out of my room and ran down the hall. Just when I reached the top of the stairs the doorbell rang. I was at the foot of the stairs when my mother answered the door. 

"Hello?" her sweet voice asked followed by a surprised gasp. 

"Mom who is it?" I ask as I round the last corner to the entrance hall. What I saw made me freeze in shock. There is no way they are really hear. There is no way! 

My mother stood there holding the door open, inviting three men into the house. Two of the men were easily recognizable, for those who weren't that big on heroes. The third man though, would be hard to recognize.

"Ahh. You must be young Domicona." Said the blond skeletal man, also known as retired pro hero All Might. Beside him stood Vlad King and Eraserhead. 

"No way." I breath. 

The five of them sat in the living room with steaming cups of tea that my mother and I made for our guests. 

"Let's get right to it. You sent in an application to UA, correct?" Vlad King asked. I nod my head quickly, too nervous to say anything.  
"Principal Nezu is only allowing ten students per year to enter UA. So really a total of twenty students from other schools getting the chance to go. We," as he gestures to himself and his companions, "are going around and visiting the ten potential students seeing if they are fit to join UA. Normally we have an entrance exam for any potential students to see if they have what it takes to fight the villains physically. But luckily for you and some of your other classmates were caught on video fighting off the villains that attacked your school." I stared at him in shock. There was video of me and the others fighting? Which fight was it?

All Might spoke up, "The video showed not only your competence in fighting but in evacuating civilians as well. It also showed that you were the only one in your year who reacted first when the attack first began. The principal was very impressed by how well you handled the situation with only being in your first year." 

"How did you get to the top of your class?" Eraserhead suddenly asked. 

"I'm sorry?" I asked caught off guard by the sudden question. 

"How did you get to be at the top of your class?" He asked again. 

"I had a lot help from the teachers, my friends and my family. I tried hard to do my best." I said. I knew that most people would try and boast about how great they were or how it is all talent. I couldn't do that. My parents taught me humility so that I could keep from getting to big of a head. That doesn't mean I'm a saint though. I will boast all I want about the small stuff like beating someone's ass in a game. 

Eraserhead nodded his head and I got the feeling that, that was a test and I passed it. 

"What about your soulmate? Are they okay with you being a hero?" Vlad King asked.  
I jumped in shock at the question, though I should have known they were going to ask that. Especially since Drail said they asked him about it. "I have two soulmates and I haven't met them yet." 

The pro heroes looked at me in shock. "You have two soulmates?" Eraserhead asked an undercurrent of disbelief in his voice. 

I nod. 

"Why do you want to be a hero?" Vlad King asked as he tries to get past the answer that obviously stunned the heroes. 

I had thought about that question a lot ever since the villains started attacking the school. "At first, I wanted to be a hero, because everyone said that I would be a great hero with my quirk. I thought that being a hero would be cool because they are so revered by everyone." 

"But now?" Eraserhead ask, seeming to notice that was not my reason now. 

"Now I want to protect the innocents from the villains that want to ruin their daily lives. Ever since the villains started attacking my school I have seen how the other students, specifically the ones who were not in heroics, were scared and couldn't fight back." 

The heroes looked at each other and gave a slight nod. "Well, Young Domicona, starting at the end of your semester you will be enrolled in UA. We will discuss which class you will be joining." All Might said.

I stared at him in shock. "I- I'm going to UA?" I stuttered out in disbelief. 

All Might gave a big smile. "Welcome to UA, young lady. I look forward to teaching you in the future." 

"There will be a summer camp that you will be required to go to before the school year begins. You will also be living in the dorms along with the other students." Eraserhead stated. "And like All Might already said, we will determine which class you will be joining for the two years you are at UA." 

I smiled and laughed while my mother hugged me. I can't believe it. I am going to be attending UA! This is more than I could have ever hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2

The heroes left after finalizing some paper work and leaving a packet with everything I need to know about the training camp. We won't be told where the training camp will be, so they can avoid another incident like last time.

"I think we should celebrate. Why don't we go out to dinner when your father comes home?" My mother asked me.

"That would be fun." I tell her with a huge grin on my face. "I'm going to go tell my friends what happened! Oh. Also, Drail got into UA. He told me about them meeting him before they came here."

"Oh, that's great! Tell him I said congratulations."

"I will." I race up the stairs to my room. When I got to my room, I grabbed my phone off the floor where I dropped it and launch myself on to my bed. When I opened the group chat, I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow and laugh.

 **Risingchaos** : Holi?

 **Dodgerass:** She dropped her phone. What do you want to bet?

 **Pyrowhat?** : She probably dropped it when she bolted for the front door to see if they were there.

My cheeks flame with embarrassment. They knew me all too well.

 **Dodgerass** : I want to defend her but that is probably very true.

 **Risingchaos** : What would you expect. We all know how big a fan she is of Eraserhead.

 **Risingchaos** : I mean she is going to be an underground hero.

 **Pyrowhat?** : I want to know how she knows of Eraserhead. She said that there was a story but won't tell it.

 **Dodgerass:** I must admit that I am curious as well. Drail? Do you know the story?

I type out a quick reply in hopes to try and end that conversation, quickly.

 **Teleminder** : Even if he knew, he would know better to then to tell anyone.

 **Teleminder:** he knows the consequences.

 **Dodgerass:** Holi!

 **Pyrowhat?** : That makes me even more curious

 **Risingchaos:** guys leave it.

 **Risingchaos:** I don't want her to kill me.

 **Risingchaos:** I just got into UA.

 **Dodgerass:** that's right. Holi what happened? You disappeared.

 **Pyrowhat?** : Did you race for the door?

I tried to fight the blush while I answered Haru's question. Pretending that I didn't see the last message.

 **Teleminder:** u were right Drail. They did come here

 **Dodgerass:** What?!

 **Dodgerass:** What happened?!

 **Pyrowhat?:** Is no one going to comment on the fact that she didn't answer my question?

 **Teleminder:** I am going to be going to UA!

 **Teleminder:** They said that they are going to determine which class I am going to be in.

 **Risingchaos:** that is great. Congrats Holi.

 **Teleminder:** Thanks and my mom says congrats.

 **Pyrowhat?:** Haru, she raced to the door.

 **Pyrowhat?:** she isn't even acknowledging what I said

 **Pyrowhat?:** so I was right

I shake my head and smile.

Two weeks later, the school formally closed the hero course and congratulated the thirteen students who were accepted to other hero school. The hero students that didn't get accepted to any other school was put into the general education. Of the thirteen students that were accepted into the hero course, four of us were going UA.

Two weeks after school ended I was heading to the gates of UA. My three best friends were with me as we walked.

"I still can't believe all of us got into UA!" Haru said for the third time that day, hundredth time since we figured out all of us were accepted. "What if we are in the same class? That would be amazing."

"Haru, you repeating a question over and over will mean that an answer will suddenly pop up. Anyway, we will figure out soon enough." Drail said as he shifted his bag into a better position.

"Speak for yourself, Drail. I know we are going to be in the same class. I mean we were before. Though it is possible that Holi will be in 2A while we are in 2B. She was top of the class." Vindi said.

"Vin, man, you really need to stop putting me on a pedestal. I was only top of the class because of heroics, if it wasn't for that I would probably be in third." I comment.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Vindi says as he shifts his own bag.

I shake my head continue walking. Ten minutes later the four of us stare in awe of UA. We stood there for a good minute just staring, before I tore my eyes and look at Drail. When we look at each other, the both of us break into huge grins.

"Come on, we better hurry." Drail says before walking forward with us close on his heals.

We stop at the front steps, where we were instructed to be. I look down at my watch and see that we are twenty minutes early. My stomach twists in excitement and anticipation. I finally am here. I am going to UA. If you had told me a year ago I would be going to UA, wouldn't believe you. Then again, if you told me that villains would attack my high school and force it to close the hero course, I wouldn't have believed that either.

It was only the four of us for another five minutes before one more guy joined us. He was on the short side with jet black hair and amber eyes that remind me of a tiger or leopard. Before we could even introduce ourselves, a voice spoke up behind us.

"Good, you all here." Everyone whips around and gets into a fighting stance. When I see who it was I slowly step out of my fighting stance as I look up at Eraserhead. "Reaction time is good, but none of you realized that I was here. Either you were being lazy and not paying attention to your surroundings or you aren't as good as we thought. You need to know this now, we do not go easy on you. If you are not hero material I will not hesitate to expel you. Now, you will be joining your classmates here soon. The principle wanted the teachers to brief you on everything that you need to know about the school or the camp. I will tell you the basics, then if you have questions you can ask your fellow students." Without wasting time, Eraserhead told us that the purpose of the camp was to help train our quirks and hone our fighting.

"Are there any questions?"

I raise my hand and pray that this doesn't come across as stupid, "Um. Eraserhead? Which class are we in and where are the other fifteen students?"

"Call me Aizawa. And the other fifteen students have their own time that they are meeting their homeroom teacher." My heartrate started to pick up pace. _Does that mean that Eras… Aizawa is our homeroom teacher?_ "As for which class you are going to be in. You are part of 2A. Any other questions?" When we shook our heads, he nodded and started walking away from the building. We hesitated but hurried to follow him. Ten minutes later we were on the road heading to the camp with my favorite hero.

It took almost two hours before we reached the camp. "This maybe where we had our last camp, but compared to last year, there is a lot more precautions."

"What kind of precautions?" Drail asked.

"For one, there are a lot more heroes here. Two is we had Power Loader set up sensors all over the property that will go off if no one is wearing these bracelets." He held up five metal bracelets. "You are to ware these at all times."

"Um." Yuki, the black-haired boy, spoke up, "I don't know if that will stay on if I shift."

"Mandale or Pixie Bob will give you something, so you can tie it around your neck.

"Ok."

With that he hands us the bracelets, and everyone put them on. With a nod Aizawa drove the rest of the way to the house and parked in front. As I got out I could hear a lot of people talking and laughing.

"Let's go. We will do introductions then we will have dinner. After that you can do whatever you want as long as you do not go farther than thirty meters from the house. It may sound harsh, but it is for your protection."

With that we turned the corner and in front of us was all of class 2A. I smiled and followed my teacher with my friends behind me. This is going to be fun. As we walked forward the rest of the class noticed us. I felt a cold tingle ripple across my soul marks as I approached my new class.

A/N: Hey guys. I made a few tweaks on the first chapter, nothing to major. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

If you have anything to say feel free to comment. Seeing you guys comment makes this worth it and gives me motivation to finish this.  
Have a great day or night depending on where you are in this lovely world of ours.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If there are any grammatical or spelling errors let me know. I am so tired that all I can do is write this chapter and hope that it makes sense. Also I was planning on putting in more but I realized that this would be a good stopping point. So here it is.**

 **Also did you guys know that moving is hard. I had to move by myself for the first time. I would like to say everything went smoothly, but that would be a lie. On the second day of the drive I got hit by a semi on the high way. Let me tell you I am very thank full I have a Jeep and not a car. I was not hurt but my poor car is now missing its drivers side mirror and window. There is a dent along the whole door. It was a miracle that I didn't even have a scratch from the glass that shattered right beside me. Thank you God for watching over me.**  
 **Anyway. I hope you guys have a great day or night where ever you are in this beautiful world of ours.**  
 **Oh. And drive safely out there everyone.**

Katsuki was silently impressed by the lengths the heroes were taking this time with the camp. He wasn't surprised, impressed but not surprised. Though what he was surprised about is the fact that Nezdu decided that he would take in students from some of the schools that were shutting down their heroic's courses. It was so stupid that those schools were shutting down the heroics course. Did they not realize that it was a possibility for them to be attacked by villains? He didn't really care if there were going to be five new students is their class, he just hoped they were good. They obviously had some potential to get noticed by UA, but he still hoped they would at least be as good as the rest of the class. He will never tell anyone this, but everyone in class 2A will make decent heroes.

Aizawa had told them that he would be bringing the new students towards the end of the day. Since he told them that, that is all anyone can talk about. They were all curious about the new comers. Which is what his group of friends were discussing, though he would not admit that out loud to anyone.

"I can't believe that he didn't tell us anything about them." Mina exclaimed for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes.

"I hope they…" Katsuki didn't catch what Kirishima was going to say, because he saw six people turn around the corner of the building. He could see Aizawa in the lead and behind him were two girls and three boys. It only took a few more seconds for everyone else to realize that the new students had arrived.

Katsuki felt a tingle ripple across his soulmate mark. He rubbed it as he looks over to Deku. He could see Deku looking over at him as, he too had a hand over his own mark. They had suspected since they were little that they would have the same soulmate. Their marks were to similar to not be connected. They thought it would be either siblings or the same person. They knew they were not soulmates because the marks were not the same. It looks like they were going to figure out who their soulmate was. Katsuki felt bad for Deku. He knew he was really into Uraraka, but he couldn't be with her until he figured out who his mark belonged to and what kind of relationship it was going to be.

"Here is the new student." Aizawa's started, bring Katsuki's attention back to the new arrivals. "Interduce yourselves and get to know each other. You will be spending the rest of your time at UA with each other. Don't cause to much racket, I am going to go take a nap." Then their teacher, in Aizawa-like fashion, pulled his sleeping bag out of no where and laid down right there next to the building so he was in the shade. Everyone looked at the new kids and Katsuki couldn't help but hide a smile as the new students looked at Aizawa in confusion.

One of the boys pointed to the sleeping bag and said, "Does that happen a lot?"

Scattered laughter came from the students who were used to this kind of behavior. "All the time." Someone said.

The boy smirked and turned to one of the girls. "Looks like your hero is pretty lazy, isn't he?" The girl promptly turned and punched the boy in the gut, the boy doubled over her arm. Though from the looks of it she held back because the boy had enough air to laugh.

Iida stepped forward, "That is no way to treat a fellow student!"

The girl turned to look at him. "One, he deserved it. Two, I barely even punched him. Three, I warned him that if he made a comment like that he would get punched in the gut. He had a warning." By the time she was done explaining the boy was standing up straight with a huge grin on his face.

"Its ok. He can punch a lot harder. That was just a love tap, nothing big." One of the other boys along with the other girl, nod.

"That was the equivalent of someone punching their friend in the arm for saying something embarrassing." The other girl said and the first girl whirled on her.

"Really? You are really going there?"

"Sorry girl. I am just trying to help you."

"Well if you keep talking you are going to find something very unpleasant in your bed."

The girls' face paled, "You wouldn't." the other girl grinned.

"Try me."

"You can't threaten your classmates either. It is very unheroic to harm anyone one purpose." Iida exclaimed looking more and more shocked and angry about how this girl was acting.

"Oh relax. All I was going to do was put a stuffed monkey in her sleeping bag. For some odd reason she is terrified of them." Iida's face turned from anger to confusion.

Before anything else could be said, Momo stepped forward. "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves. We could always have this conversation later."

Iida shook his head before he said, "That is a good idea. You should give your name, your quirk, and what school you are from."

"They should also tell us what their rank was at their previous school." Katsuki said. He could hear a few groans from his classmates, because they all knew he wanted to see how strong they were.

"Well," the first boy said, "I really do not like my name, mostly because no one can say it right. So just call me Vindi. I can manipulate temperatures of anything around me and I can also sense other people because of their heat. As for what school, it is the same as these other three." The boy gestured to the two girls and the boy who was nodding earlier. "We came from Kalmak High." Katsuki raised his eyebrow. All four of them from the same school, that must mean they are really good.

When the boy didn't say what his rank was, he pushed his way up to the front, "Which one of you is the strongest?" He asked the four students that were from the same school. Instantly three of the four looked at the girl who seems really good at getting a reaction from their class president.

The girl looked at her friends before crossing her arms and looking Katsuki in the eyes. He could feel his mark starting to tingle and itch even more. "That depends on what you consider to be strong. Someone could be physically strong or they could be strong mentally. Their quirk could be strong or their body could. There is no way to accurately measure how strong someone is if their weakness could be someone else's strength."

There was silence, but Katsuki could swear he heard Deku whisper, "Damn."

"Strong enough to become the number one hero, what else?"

"Well then none of us are strong. No student here is ready to be the number one hero, because we are still students and have not reached our potential yet. For all you know no one here is going to be number one."

Katsuki growled. "Oh no." Kirishima muttered.

"Stop trying to antagonize the guy." One of her friends tell her.

"You mean the angry Pomeranian." The girl said with a small smirk. Katsuki knew she was trying to push his buttons, but he couldn't let her get away with it.

"What did you just say you extra?" He growled as he took a step forward. Instantly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and from the corner of his eye he could see that it was Kirishima.

"Its ok. You don't need to hold him back. If we get this out of the way now, we won't have problems later. Right?" She said with a grin that obviously was egging him on.

Angry, Katsuki swung his right arm forward igniting an explosion that would not touch her. It was more of a warning shot then anything else. He had used these enough that the class saw what it truly was so they were not concerned.

Before the explosion even exploded the girl was already moving. She stepped forward and to the side and grabbed his wrist right as his sweat exploded. In a quick movement she put his arm behind his back, bending it so it was in an arm lock. Katsuki froze as he felt two of her fingers lightly touch the base of his neck. He felt her breath on his ear and neck as she leaned forward.

"And you would be unconscious right now." With that she let go of his arm and took a step back. He turned to the girl once more, but he just looked at her. He couldn't get his heart to stop beating so fast and his mark was starting to tingle more persistently. It wasn't until then that he noticed that he was really close to the girl's friends.

"Wow." Kirishima was the first to laugh and break the tension. "Looks like there is someone else who can take Bakubros punches."

The girl looked at me and smiled. His heart jumped and started to race. He could tell when he first saw her that she was pretty, but when she smiled, she was gorgeous. He wouldn't tell her that, or anyone else.

The girl raised her arm and extended her hand as if she wanted to shake his hand. The very hand that had aimed an explosion at her. She was one crazy chick. "We started on the wrong foot. Hello, I am Domicona Holikou and I was number one in the first-year heroics course. It is nice to meet you Bakugou."


End file.
